The girl who disappeared
by Timeless07
Summary: Harry Potter has always wanted a sibling. When he finds out about a hidden sister can he adjust to her attatchment to a certain potions professor. Read and review if you want.


None of this is mine!

This is my first story on fanfic. I'm not expecting you to love it or rave over how great it is because honestly I'm a mediocore writer and I know it. If you however feel compelled you can drop me a review and I'll read it. I probably won't finish this story so anyone who wants to can take my beginning and run with it. That goes for anything I post.

**Chapter 1: The true story**

Everyone knows the story of The-boy-who-lived but only a few are privileged to the knowledge of The-girl-who-disappeared. It was a closely guarded secret that Harry Potter had once had a twin sister named Holly Lillian Potter. Over the years the wizardring world became so enamored with Harry Potter and his triumph over the Dark Lord that Holly had been all but forgotten. Which worked just fine for the wizards and witched charged with the safety of the youngest Potter child. The twins had been split up just minutes after the tragedy of Godrics Hollow to protect them more adequately. Shielding Harry from the fame of conquering the worst Dark Lord of a century and the dangers that came with that fame was not possible, but perhaps if his sister could be forgotten, hidden she would never have to face the horrors that awaited The-boy-who-lived.

To accomplish this Holly was taken as far away from Britain as possible, the southern states of America. To be exact; Alabama. She was placed in the care of the Besents a magical couple with an afluential name that mostly stayed away from the press. Their anonymity worked to their advantage. Children were coveted in the magical world and to a couple who had been trying in vain to adopt a child for seven years the owl that they received was Merlin sent. They were never told of their adopted daughter's legacy or her brother's role in the down fall of Lord Voldemort. In fact they received no information on the baby girl's biological parents not even a name. And so Holly Lillian Potter twin sister to Harry James Potter became Olivia Sara Basent.

She grew up a happy, well behaved child who seldom wanted for anything. Her accidental magic manifested itself on her third birthday much to the delight of here parents who had been waiting with baited breath. Sara and Timothy couldn't have loved her more if she had been their own. Olivia had been tutored in her basic subjects up until her eleventh birthday when she had been accepted to Bismuth Institute for Exceptionably Talented Witches. It was a private all girls boarding school with a rigorous academic program used to draw out any inherited talents the students might posses. Olivia, Livy to her friends, wouldn't have done half as well at Bismuth if it had not been for the all boys school of Schrimptin Magical Academy just an afternoons ride across one of the many Alabama cotton fields that dotted the country side.

She did well in all her classes, and in her third year it was discovered that Olivia was in fact an Empath a fairly powerful one at that. She had always been intuitive when it came to other people's feelings, but it was that year when the power expanded and it took Olivia several months to even enter a room which more than three people occupied. Sometimes it still overwhelmed her. She was fourteen when the Dark Lord Voldemort returned to wreak havoc in Britain. She heard the news and bemoaned the fact that evil had returned, but the fact did little to unsettle her life in the United States. Voldemort was a distant thought and most days her mind didn't even flicker in the direction of Europe and its problems.

Unbeknownst to Olivia precautions had been taken to insure her continued safety as the threat mounted. A select member of the Order of the Phoenix, a strictly light sided organization, patrolled her house at all hours of the day and a tracking spell was attached to her person. It was the summer before her seventh year that Voldemort became real, and this is where her story truly begins.

"Darla what's wrong?" Olivia asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she struggled to sit up. The teenager looked at the clock incredulously it read 2:25 in the morning. Something had to be wrong for her faithful house elf to wake her at this ungodly hour. The small brown creature was twisting her hands in nervous circles and her large blue eyes were shining with tears. Yes something was far from right, Darla had never been a sniveling little servant in fact she was rather forceful with her young mistress. The Besents had charged Darla with the care of their daughter and the elf had grow rather strong willed when dealing with the rambunctious child and later teenager. Olivia had never seen her this way.

"Mistress Livy is to stay hidden Madam has sent Darla to tell her."

"Hidden?" She questioned loudly crawling out of bed quickly and snatching up her wand from the side table, "Darla what is going on?" She didn't wait for an answer as she strode through the house following her parents emotions they were to far away to make out clearly but that didn't set her at ease. She had made it to the dining room and was just about to walk into the parlor which she knew held her parents and several other angry people when Darla seemed to snap back into her normal role. The House elf used her magic to halt the witch rather forcefully.

"Mistress must stay hidden, she must listen to Darla. There is bad people about." Olivia knew how useless it was to argue with Darla when her mind was made up and especially when she was under orders.

"Darla, please," Olivia licked her lips as she strained to hear what might be going on in the parlor, "Just let me look I promise I won't be seen. I'll be quiet." She would have been willing to say anything to the house elf who was still holding her in place if only to find out what was going on. The emotions that were swirling in that room were enough to send Olivia into desperation. The small elf looked as if she would rather haul her mistress back to her room and lock her inside but nevertheless she consented. The door that they were standing in front of suddenly turned clear as glass and sound permeated the room. Darla had used her magic to make the door in a sense a two way mirror; they could see but not be seen.

Olivia stifled a gasp at the image that met her eyes and if Darla had not been holding her back she would have broken her promise at that moment and ran right into the group of people. Timothy and Sara Basent were bound by thick green ropes in two seperate chairs that obviously been conjured because Olivia had never seen them before. They were surrounded by three dark cloaked figures who radiated malevolence.

"You are trying my patience Mrs. Basent. I will ask you once more before things get," the speaker screwed up his aristocratic nose, "messy. Now where is your daughter?" Olivia's mother glared at her interrogator as she spat at his feet.

"I don't know what it is that you want my Olivia for, but my answer _sir_ will remain the same. She isn't here." The stranger's temper flared as he grabbed a handful of Sara's rust colored curls and yanked her head backward.

"Your pathetic attempts to protect that half blood you are hiding will not deter us. The Dark Lord is interested in that girl and he will have her." Sara gasped as the burning in her scalp intensified. "I have given you many chances woman, but since you have no will to talk perhaps my actions will loosen your husbands tongue. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Olivia didn't register her scream as she watched the jet of green light knock the life out of the only mother she had ever known. In a burst of magical energy she broke free of Darla's hold and crashed through the parlor door startling the occupants as she ran to the limp form of her mother which sagged in her bonds. Sara's warm brown eyes that had always held so much love and compassion were now glazed in shock and horror...and death.

"No, NO!" she yelled rounding on the blonde man that had murdered her mother, "I'm here you have me. Now bring her back! Bring my mama back right now!" The man said nothing as he gestured to his two companions who grabbed her harshly by her arms.

"You must be Miss Basent or should I say Miss Potter it really is a pleasure to meet a witch of your caliber. Allow me to introduce myself I am Lucius Adonis Malfoy and I have been given the task of presenting you to my Lord." He smirked at her maliciously.

"You killed my mother," she whispered as if she didn't believe it tears running unnoticed down her face. Malfoy tsked at the young girl as he wiped a few of her tears with his long fingered hand.

"My dear young lady she was of no consequence and neither is this father of yours." Timothy Basent who had been relatively quiet while taking in the shock of his wife's murder looked up suddenly as Olivia began to struggle as she felt her captor's intent.

"Liv, you be strong, and remember we have always loved you."

"Daddy, no," she whispered tears blurring her vision

"How touching," Lucius mocked Timothy's words twirling his wand through his fingers, "but alas sentiment saves no one." Olivia's fight intensified as she struggled harder her breath coming out in short quick gasps. She was about to loose the only person she had left in the world and she was powerless to stop it. Her rampant empathy wasn't helping. Emotions swirled in her head so quickly she couldn't recognize which where hers; anger, sadness, helplessness, cruelty, fright, pleasure, and dare she say pity. She was startled into submission by a silky voice next to her left ear.

"If you will cease and desist I may be able to get us out of here relatively unscathed." The hold on her arm tightened at the masked stranger's words when she nodded using everything she had to block her untimely gift. The killing curse passed through Lucius lips nonchalantly as he watched the light fade from Timothy's eyes in perverse pleasure. Seeing the leaders preoccupied state the turncoat on Olivia's left whispered the Imperious curse striking his partner in the back. The bewitched man instantly let go of Olivia's arm and stunned Lucius Malfoy then stood awaiting his next orders.

"Who are you?" she asked with shuddering breath as she stepped away from him.

"Professor Severus Snape. I was charged with guarding your person tonight."

"A lot of good that did me." she whimpered as her legs ceased to support her.

"It did you are alive." His words seemed to send her into fits as she began sobbing uncontrollably once more.

"But their not! Why, why couldn't you save them too."

"Cease your sniveling this instant all will be explained to you!" His harsh words seemed to shock her into silence, "We have to get you out of here before the Dark Lord questions the long absence and sends another team to investigate." Darla chose this moment to make her presence known.

"I's tried Mister Snape, but little Mistress Livy broke her promise. I will take the bad mistress wherever you is telling Darla."

"Hogwarts, do you know it?" Snape asked the house elf who was bustling around Olivia checking for injuries.

"I is having a cousin that is working in the Hoggywarts kitchen"

"Good I want Your mistress brought to my quarters in Hogwarts your cousin should be able to show you. When you arrive have her settled into my guest room and given a Dreamless Sleeping Drought. It will be in my potions stores easily labeled. I will be along shortly after I create a plausible scenario for her supposed escape."

"I is doing as you say Mister Snape to protect my Mistress Livy." The girl in question was beside herself with grief and it took everything the small elf had to consol Olivia enough to attempt the journey. Snape heaved a sigh at the destruction before him before he rolled up his sleeves and began his fabrication of events to protect his position of spy.

Olivia awoke from her potion induced sleep slowly and with a slight sense of unreality. Where was she? How had she gotten here? What had happened? The memories returned in a trickle as did her tears. How had this happened to her? What horrible sin had she committed that forced her to be punished in this manner?

"Mistress, madam you mustn't leak with tearsyies."

"Darla!" Seeing that it was indeed her only family left reassured her somewhat, "I want to go home." she whimpered curling inside herself.

"Oh..." the elf gave her mistress pleading look, "Please, please tell Darla what she is doing to make her mistress happy again."

"I'm so cold Darla, so very very cold." She whispered her body convulsing with shivers though when Darla touched her skin it was hot and beaded with persperation.

"Do not worry mistress I is getting Professor Snape. He is a good man his is."

"Daddy?...daddy?" she whispered in a sing song voice to the silent room, "...daddy ... mama?...MAMA!" She was chocking now her salty tears being sucked into her open mouth as she gasped for air that was not coming. She gave up. It was so much easier not to breathe, she decided. It only hurt when she breathed. Suddenly she was being forced into an upright position by a strong body. She gripped onto the fabric under her fingers as if she was holding onto her very fragile life force. Someone was wiping her face with firm brisk strokes and speaking. But what the person was saying sounded like it was in Mandarin Chinese to the distressed teenager.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Olivia's head snapped back as if she had been slapped the words finally translating to her native tongue.

"BREATHE, you stupid girl! Us some of the stupid Gryfindor stubborness that I'm sure you inherited." Olivia opened her mouth as if to speak out only emitting a strangled pant, "NOT a word! Just breathe!" At the harsh order Olivia forced her lungs to work properly. A burning feeling accompanied her success.

"Professor?" She questioned blearily as if she had just realize who was holding her still shivering form.

"Breathe."

"I'm soooo coold," she answered with chattering teeth pulling him closer to her soaking up his body heat.

"You are not cold, your on fire," he returned gruffly, "your body is simply going into shock."

"I-I'm sooo ffrightened." A far away emotion flashed through Snape's eyes and it was at that moment that Olivia realized that her this man sent no emphatic vibrations.

"That is adequate," he replied stiffly, "only an idiot, or a Gryfindor would be foolish not to be frightened in your circumstances. Drink this." A potion was pushed to her mouth and she managed to follow his command with only spilling a little due to her unsteady hands. Camomile, she recognized the smell of at least one of the ingredients the potion contained. Camomile was only used in...she felt her rigid bones relax...calming potions. A tired sigh escaped her parted lips.

"Thank you," she whispered. The Professor made to set her back against the large pillows but Olivia sensing his intentions only clung tighter.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded her emotions rising only as far as the potion would allow. Severus Snape looked at her oddly. No one wished to stay any longer than necessary in Snape's presence yet this girl begged for his company. "I don't want to be alone."

"Very well," he consented seeing no way out of the situation without riling up the distressed teenager.

"What do you teach Professor?" she asked wishing to fill the void in her heart with mindless chatter.

"Potions." She gave a small laugh at his short answer.

"You are not one for talking Master Snape?" This girl just kept surprising him.

"One does not have to be a Potions Master in order to teach a potions class." He prompted with a raised eyebrow.

"I did a paper on you once Master Snape. You are one of the few certified potions masters in the world and the youngest by far if I remember correctly. I was fascinated by your advances with Wolfsbane. I was doing some independent research on the topic myself at Bismuth but-" Snape interrupted her explanation with a bark like inquiry.

"What do you know of my work?"

"Nearly everything I did extensive studies on you accomplishments Master Snape. I was simply too upset to make the necessary connections with your name earlier. I have an aptitude for potions in fact its rather a passion of mine." Snape snorted in disbelief at her words.

"Oh you don't believe me then. Well its true whether you believe it or not. I will not attempt to change your mind nor will I try to prove myself." They fell quiet as Olivia rested against the older mans chest. Severus seemed undecided about moving her when she was prone to outbursts.

"I have questions so many questions." she whispered not aware of her personal seat's discomfort at her proximity.

"Why can't I feel you Professor?"

"I beg your pardon!" he asked scandalized. She giggled slightly.

"I mean your emotions. I've never met someone that didn't give me some type of reading. Even if it was only apathy, I feel nothing from you. How can one be emotionless?"

"Despite what people say I do have a heart. I choose to simply not show it as openly as others."

"That doesn't explain anything. I though professors taught."

"I believed you to be emotionally wrought you have no need for an added burden. I am occluding my thoughts and emotions." his tone was brisk.

"Oh...thank you professor. When will–"

"Must you ask so many questions. Everything will be answered after dinner tonight when the Headmaster returns."

"I'm sorry for being so much trouble," she said timidly. Snape emitted a low growl annoyed.

"You remind me of Lil- someone I used to know." She yawned the shock of the morning wearing her down.

"Was she pretty?" Her eyelids were drooping over her brilliant emerald eyes with fatigue.

"Are you fishing for compliments Miss Besent?" he said sternly though to a person as acute to emotions as Olivia was would catch his dry humor hidden behind the smirk.

"I'm going to sleep now Professor."

"Very well." he nodded decisively.

"Promise me you'll be here when I wake up?" Snape remained silent until he was sure she was sleeping before resting her back under the covers.

"Promise me Professor..." she implored cracking one eye open to watch the dour man.

"Very well," he grudgingly replied, "I will be here to wake you if you insist."

"I insist."


End file.
